RPG Maker MV
RPG Maker MV is a software development program designed for creating role-playing video games developed by Kadokawa and published in 2015 by Degica. It is a successor to RPG Maker VX Ace and is currently the most recent program in the RPG Maker series for personal computer platforms. A port of the program to the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch consoles titled RPG Maker MV Trinity in Japan was released in 2018 in Japan and planned to released worldwide for March 2020. This version of the game was published by Kadokawa in Japan and will be published by NIS America in America and Australia. Originally, an Xbox One port was planned, though this was canceled. Features Unlike previous programs in the series, games created using RPG Maker MV are HTML5 games, meaning that they can be run in an internet browser, and in fact the executable versions of games run in a Google Chrome browser. This allows games created using RPG Maker MV to be distributed on iOS and Android devices natively, as well as websites. It also switched to using JavaScript plugins for customization to the game engine, versus the Ruby scripts of past RPG Maker programs since RPG Maker XP, for better compatibility with the new HTML5 engine and improved ease of use with customizing the engine. Plugins can be easily configured without having to edit the code of a plugin, as would be required for a script in prior versions of RPG Maker. In addition, unlike scripts which may require modifications to existing scripts to incorporate newly added scripts, which could become convoluted to manage, plugins can simply be added to games by adding the code file of a plugin to the plugin directory, then adding it to the list of plugins to be added. Plugins can also be turned off or on easily or removed with little effort, where as script modifications become increasingly convoluted to undo with each change to the code. The Tileset tile size was increased from 32x32 to 48x48, allowing for more detailed tiles, and the default character size was also increased from 32x32 to 48x48 to go along with this. The resolution of RPG Maker MV games now default to 816x624 instead of 544x416 as in RPG Maker VX Ace, and can be easily increased further by changing the configuration of a default plugin. A different aspect ratio can also be used, such as a resolution of 1920x1080, which is a 16:9 aspect ratio, versus the default aspect ratio of 1.3076. The game interface will automatically configure itself to use the full resolution. Additional features include the ability to stack two different decoration tiles on top of each other, making it easier for example, to make trees overlap each other, or put a tree in front of a building or wall with decorations such as windows, as new tiles do not need to be created for this purpose. There are also now 255 different region zones for each map instead of 63 as in RPG Maker VX Ace. The side view battle, last seen in RPG Maker 2003, is now available to select as a built in feature of RPG Maker MV, but unlike RPG Maker 2003, developers can choose to use a side view or front view battle for an RPG Maker MV game. Unlike RPG Maker 2003, an active time battle system is not included in RPG Maker MV. Character sprites can be created for the side view battle. In battles, side view actors will wield weapons as they attack enemies. In addition, the character generator is improved so that it no longer produces face images that directly look at the player, and is able to produce side view battlers as well. Trivia *The initials in the names of the default actors for new RPG Maker MV games spell out "HTML" (Harold, Therese, Marsha, Lucius). Category:RPG Maker MV Category:RPG Makers Category:PC Makers Category:Software Category:Coding Engines